undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suicide King (Ep. 28)
Andrea started in shock at the sight of seeing Daryl again, and the fact he was now a prisoner of the place she now called home. Andrea started to walk toward them, but Milton grabbed her. "Let me go! Their my friends! You can't do this!" "Andrea, y-you can't stop him, the decision has been.." Andrea broke free of his grip, but Shupert stopped her. "Get back, don't try anything" "Get your goddamn hands off of me! Phillip their my friends let them go!" "I can't, the people have decided, their fate is sealed" The Governor said as he turned towards Andrea. Daryl and Merle stood in front of a crowd of angry people shouting and yelling at them. "Nice to see ya again to Merle" Daryl sneered at his brother. Merle stared shocked at seeing his brother again. "Daryl, my god, your alive, lil brother I..." "We came back for ya in Atlanta, so this were yeah been the past year?" Merle stood speechless. "Don't matter know I guess, we're both gonna die" Daryl said with a look of fear on his face. "CAESAR! SHUPERT! KILL THEM!" The Governor yelled. Caesar and Shupert raised their guns at the Dixon brothers ready to execute them when two smoke bombs entered the arena and blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared the Dixon brothers were missing. Caesar and Shupert were lying on the ground, both look slightly confused. The Governor looked around, enraged. Andrea looked around and caught a glimpse of Daryl and Merle running behind a building with Rick. Andrea couldn't believe she just saw Rick, two of her friends attacked Woodbury, and for what? Andrea only wondered. "'''Opening Credits"' '''Tyreese helped Allen carry Donna's dead body outside to the prison courtyard.' "Leave her here for a moment, I need to say goodbye before we bury her" Allen barely managed to say in between sobs. Allen began looking around at his surroundings and noticed a little boy with a cowboy hat and an elderly woman carrying a baby. "Golden opportunity" Allen said. "For what?" Ben asked. "Little kid and a woman" Allen replied "Get ahold of those weapons, they have" Ben said, eyeing them. "What?" Tyreese asked. "We do it quick, they'll never know what hit them" Allen replied walking away. "We're out here to bury Donna" Sasha replied giving Allen and Ben a look of disgust. "We will after" "Shut up" Sasha replied "Look at this place, secure" Ben replied, a serious look of determination on his face. "These are good people" Tyreese replied becoming furious with Allen. "This will be easy, a woman, a little kid, a little girl and a one legged old man" "Your not serious, are you?" Tyreese questioned. "No I am, come'on Ben" Allen said as he and Ben walked away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Rick carried on without noticing he was walking that fast away from Woodbury with Merle and Daryl trailing behind. "Rick! Wait up" Rick stood and waited for Daryl and Merle. "Well, well officer friendly, I didn't expect..." Rick raised his gun at Merle's head. "Rick what the...?" Daryl yelled "Let's get one thing straight Merle, I went back for Daryl and not you. I only brought you along because he wouldn't have left without you. No funny business Merle, I'm serious, I don't think old wounds heal that easily, so I wouldn't think you to be so forgiving about what happened. I wish I could take it back, but I did what I had to do at the time. If you want to stay with our group, you agree to be locked in your cell at night until the group feels comfortable with your presensce, deal?" Merle shot Rick a dirty look before replying "Fine, deal, and don't worry I'm only here for Daryl" Glenn, Maggie and Michone waited by a nearby lake bed for the others. "I can't believe Rick just went back" Maggie said to break the silence. "I know, I hope he's ok" Glenn replied Michonne remained silent. "You don't talk much do you?" Glenn asked Michonne. "What does it matter?" Michonne replied cooly. "If your going to stay with our group, it would be nice to know what baggage you got" "We can do meet and greet later, I'm waiting for the others to come back so I go back to your Prison to get some rest" Rick, Daryl and Merle appeared from the tree lines. Glenn stood up and raised his gun and Michonne raised her katana. "What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn yelled. "Whoa, whoa, Glenn, Michonne, put the weapons down" "Why is he here?" Michonne asked. "He's coming with us" "Over my the dead fucking body, not after what he did" Glenn replied, raising his gun towards Merle's head. Daryl raised his crossbow at Glenn. "Put tha gun down kid!" Daryl yelled "No, no fucking way, I don't care if he is your brother, that son of a bitch tortured me! He was going to lead the Governor right to us!" "Glenn please, put the gun down, Michonne lower your katana, he is going to be locked in a cell every night, no weapons, we will keeped them locked in a seperate cell, we owe this to Daryl after everything he did for us" Glenn lowered his gun and Michonne lowered her katana. Maggie stood behind, slightly scared by Merle. "One wrong move Merle, and I put one in your head!" Glenn threatened. "It's fine Glenn I already let him know the same thing" The group continued back to the Prison. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hershel, Beth, Carol and Carl were in the lunch room eating with baby Judith. Axel was nowhere to be seen. Allen and Ben walked into the lunch room casually staring at Carl's gun. Hershel looked up with a friendly expression. "Sorry about locking you up the other day, safety precautions. I don't think we met yet, I'm Hershel Greene" said Hershel reaching out his hand. "Allen, this is my son Ben" Allen said shaking Hershel's hand. Tyreese and Sasha walked in behind them. "I have a bad feeling about this" Sasha whispered to Tyreese. "I know, me to. Keep a look out" Tyreese replied. In mid conversation, Allen lunged at Carl and grabbed his gun. "Nobody move a goddamn muscle!" Allen yelled. Ben pulled out a knife in unison. "Sir please, you don't have to..." Hershel began pleading. "Get on the ground now!" Allen cut him off. The baby began crying and Carol began cradling her to calm her down as she got down on the floor with a shaken Hershel, a crying Beth and an angry Carl. "Allen! What the hell are you doing, stop this now!" Tyreese yelled at him "Get back, if your not with me, your with them!" Allen yelled pointing the gun at Tyreese. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" ''' '''Everyone turned to see a pissed off Rick standing in the doorway pointing his gun at Allen. Glenn was pointing his gun at Allen and Daryl was pointing his crossbow. Michonne looked ready to lunge at him with her katana. The sight of Merle with the blade hand also sent shivers down Allen's spine. Ben dropped the knife and immediately gulped. "I don't know who you are, you better put the gun down or I'll pull the trigger" Rick threatened. Allen obeyed and put the gun down. "What's going on y'all? Heard a bunch of racket in here, you follow me?" Axel had appeared from around the corner. "Now what the hell am I going to do with you two?" Rick asked them. "Please don't kill us" Ben begged. Allen stayed silent, to shocked to say anything. "In the cell, you two" ''' '''Allen and Ben obeyed and got into the cell and Axel locked them inside. "Dad, Tyreese and Sasha are innocent, they tried to stop..." "I know son, I know..." Rick replied, he turned to Tyreese and Sasha. "...thank you, your welcome to stay with us, I'm not so sure about your friends though, Carl where did you find them?" "They came in from a broken hole in the wall in the Prison and I saved them Walkers" "Where's the broken wall?" "uhh..A block I think" "Damn, got to to fix that up somehow" Maggie ran towards Beth and her father and hugged them. Hershel shook Glenn's hand. "Thank you for bringing them back Rick" Hershel said. Rick nodded. "Where's Oscar?" "He didn't make it" "Gosh, he was my only friend for a year in this hell, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye" Axel said, with a slight sob. Carol comforted him. "Who's this guy?" Beth asked pointing to Merle. Glenn and Maggie scowled at him. "The man who kidnapped us" Maggie replied. "He's ma brother to you know?" Daryl replied "Look I know what everyones thinking, but we owe it to Daryl after everything he has done for us, Merle will be locked in his cell everynight, and he is well aware of the death penalty if he tries anything" Rick replied looking cooly at Merle. Daryl scowled. "Look, I'm sorry Glenn, and uhh...Maggie, I really am, but I promise I won't do anything, I'm only here for Daryl my brother" Everyone seemed a little reassured at this. "Andrea's alive as well" Daryl stated out of nowhere. "What?" "She's apart of that Woodbury Community now" Michonne replied to Rick. "She had no idea about Glenn and Maggie" Merle threw out into the conversation. "She's been brainwashed into thinking the Governor is a good man, we need to help her" "We will, in the meantime we need to secure this place, the Governor knows where we are, think your friends can calm down and help out" Rick asked Tyreese. "Yes they can, I'll take some sense into them, but anyways...thanks for letting us be here" "No problem, just talk some serious sense into those people" Rick said eyeing the scared looking Allen and Ben in the cell ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later on Michonne stood outside the Prison watching the sunset. "I don't know if I'm still comfortable with you holding that katana sword" Rick said as he approached her. "Look, I have proven my worth to you, haven't I?" "Yes you have, I was joking around, I actually came out here to say thanks for your help yesterday and that your more then welcome to stay with us" "Thank you Rick" Rick walked away as Michonne continued to watch the sunset with a smile. Something she hadn't done in a long time. 'Credits' *'Rick Grimes' *'Carl Grimes' *'Judith Grimes' *'Andrea' *'Glenn' *'Daryl Dixon' *'Merle Dixon' *'Carol Peletier' *'Maggie Greene' *'Hershel Greene' *'Beth Greene' *'Axel' *'Michonne' *'Tyreese' *'Sasha' *'Allen' *'Ben' *'Phillip/The Governor' *'Milton Mamet' *'Caesar Martinez' *'Shupert' Category:Uncategorized